User blog:The Retroriffic Man/Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars - High Rock's political realities
This blog post is to make clear some of the relationships and conflicts that plague the region of High Rock in the upcoming Roleplay, The Daedra Wars. Tamriel lies in turmoil. After the Darkest Night was lifted, long-lasting peace was but a dream. The world woke up to discover the horrors caused by the occupation of the void. Friends having butchered eachother, families torn apart, taken by the madness of the Lau'ada. A power beyond the Divines, beyond even the Daedra had held dominion over Nirn and destroyed the way things were forever. A spiritual crisis swept the continent. How could the divines let such a horror roam free, what other gods lay waiting in the void and were they more powerful than the nine, more powerful than Akatosh? The people start to look elsewhere or try to reinterpret their faith. Coinciding with this sentiment of hopelessness the Daedric Princes look to consolidate power over Tamriel, their own power having been threatened by the Lau'ada. Perhaps not since the Dawn Era was there such an overt presence of their power in the world as the Princes war with eachother over the world and its souls, using their followers as armies. All across tamriel boundaries and alliances to gods are forged. Borders redrawn. High Rock is no exception. The Imperial province of High Rock has had a long tradition of court intrigue and civil wars between the kingdoms that comprise the region. Though they all swear fealty to the Imperial throne in Cyrodiil, it is not uncommon for them to war with one-another. Ever since the Darkest Night ended, alliances were strained and tenuous at best. With the Orc tribes united under the power of Malacath and raiding the nearby kingdoms from the Wrothgar mountains, a proposed coalition to deal with the problem fell through, possibly through Daedric interlopers but no small part due to existing biases and animosity. In Weyrest the ineffectual royal family was put aside by a militant wing of the chantry of Akatosh, the Order of the Hour is de-facto in charge of the city, and the kingdom of the same name. They protect their borders fiercely and perhaps plan to invade the surrounding kingdoms. Daggerfall and Camlorn had kept a long peace between eachother but when the northern borders of Glenumbra were attacked by Orc tribes Camlorn's request for aid was not answered by Daggerfall. From there on the relationships soured even more. Camlorn was convinced Daggerfall would invade it's southern border to steal Aldcroft, the biggest port city of the kingdom located in the delta of the Dresan river, for itself. And they were right. Daggerfall now holds claim over the city with Camlorn's forces just beyond the river, waiting to take it back. Jehanna, warden kingdom of the western Reach, holds the border region with Skyrim and has taken a defensive position behind the Wynne river, which acts as the border seperating it from neighboring Farrun and most of the other kingdoms to the west. Farrun has been after certain lands in the Reach that Jehanna holds, rich in gold and silver. They have seen the civil war as their chance to lay claim to these lands. (I got nothing for Evermore, Shornhelm and Northpoint atm. Feel free to discuss in the comments or Discord) Category:Blog posts